The present invention relates to a hitch pin device. More particularly, the invention relates to a hitch pin device for releasably coupling one vehicle to another and, more particularly for releasably coupling a farm wagon to a tractor.
Objects of the invention are to provide a hitch pin device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience on any vehicle, new or in use, used with safety and great ease and facility by anyone with or without skill, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to releasably couple one vehicle to another with complete security and safety.